This study is a multi-center, randomized, double-blind, placebo- controlled, Phase II study of the safety and efficacy of MN rgp120/HIV-1 vaccine compared with placebo vaccine in HIV-1 subjects with a CD4 cell count greater than 600 cells/mm3.